


A pray

by Sarandom_8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I DON'T KNOW WHY DEAN SHOULD PRAY, I don't even know if cas is dead or just not there with him bc reasons, I had a dream, I want joys, M/M, a dean solo moment, after the spoiler of the dean's prayer in 15x09 I'm just clowning ok?, little little ooc but who cares, spoiler season 15, this is all my dream, will cas DIE??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Do you remember Dean crying on the spot where Mary died?Do you remember, of course you do, Jensen telling about Dean's prayer?This is what my brain put together while it was sleeping/waking up. If it doesn't make sense, I know, if it does, I know that too.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	A pray

" _I know your powers are low...and I'm sorry this is happening to you. Just know that...I don't care. Not that I don't- It's okay if you're not that powerful, I still need you. You remember when I said this to you? I wished to have say it more. I'm not angry at you maybe I'm just angry to the fact of what you are- okay, it came out wrong as much as what I told you- I don't think you're responsible for my mother's death. I don't think you're responsible ...for every bad thing that has happened. It's just this...story. These angels and demons, Chuck, is what- who ruined my all life. I know mom was scared by you. And I'm sorry for this too. I'm sorry for the things I said. I didn't want to see you go away but I think we deserved that time far from each other. I needed it to understand. These weeks I’ve met…people and they made me realize how much I actually have in this life. Through all the pain and the losses I do have you, Sam, Eileen, Jody, Bobby again…all the other girls. Did you see how cute Sam and Eileen are? I'm grateful for that. He deserves it. And I know that you think the same for me. But I don't think it’s my right…timeline for it?...not anymore at least, it's too late maybe._ "

Dean was sitting on a rock, almost same spot of where Mary died and he cried on her memory. 

  
" _When I said I needed you I don't know if you understood everything I meant- I needed you. I needed my best friend. My guardian. My family...my partner. I need you in my life, Cas. You said 'we were the best thing happened in your life' is the same to me."_

**Author's Note:**

> All the things were written before watching 15x08 and the interesting add of the demon tablet aka the Chuck's way to help his fav humans from angel and demons seem to fit in Dean's words about "who you are" but he knows Cas is his ray of sunshine.


End file.
